1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and an image forming program, and relates to the image forming apparatus, the image forming method, and the image forming program suitably used in a copying machine or a multi function peripheral mounted with a preview function capable of displaying an image before forming the image.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the copying machine and the multi function peripheral have a function of displaying and confirming a preview of image data before printing and thereafter perform print processing, thereby making it possible to prevent a print error such as that a printed mode is not an expected image.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-324333 (Patent document 1) provides such a kind of image processing apparatus.
The patent document 1 has a first region determination step of determining an extraction region for extracting the image of a first manuscript; a first reading step of reading the image of the extraction region under an external instruction; a first display step of displaying an extracted image read by this first reading step; a second determination step of determining a fitting region in a second manuscript into which the extracted image is fitted; a second reading step of reading the image of the second manuscript under the external instruction; and a second display step of displaying a synthetic result obtained by fitting the extracted image into the second manuscript.
With this structure, a synthetic image before printing can be confirmed with good efficiency and the synthetic image is adjusted, thus making it possible to reduce error copying as much as possible.
However, according to the aforementioned patent document 1, an input/output device such as a so-called digitizer or a coordinate input pen is used in determining extraction of the first region desired to be processed and in determining the fitting region in the second manuscript into which the extracted first region is fitted, thus involving a problem such as making a structure complicated, easily inviting an increase of cost, and making an operation procedure complicated.